


DragonBall GT- First Day of School!

by TaioraQueen15



Category: DragonBallGT, DragonBallZ
Genre: Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: What do you do when the alien you love is the thing you hate and vice versa? He tutors her in History and she tutors him in Math. Can they also teach each other to get over their prejudice and learn that species doesn't make a person?





	DragonBall GT- First Day of School!

 

 

**((NORM P.O.V))**

 

"ANASTASIA! TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" A woman's voice yelled through the closed door of her daughter's bedroom.

 

"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE, MOM!" Anastasia yelled back to the door as she looked furiously towards the digital clock on her bedside table, which read: _6:00 A.M._ inside her huge bedroom. She then destroyed it with a ki blast while getting out of bed and fixing it.  
She proceeded to her huge walk-in closet and picked out an outfit for her first day, since she was determined to make an impression this year.

 

Seeing as she was only sixteen and in Grade 10.

 

"Good morning, sweetie. Would you like some breakfast?" Katrina Tanaka, Anastasia's mother, who was the spitting image of her daughter, asked with a warm smile as Anastasia headed out the door, so that she wouldn't be late on her first day of high school.

 

"No thanks. I think I'll just have a fluffy, thick toast with butter, ham and eggs please. Oh, and can you make me a bento boxed lunch?" She asked, as Katrina bustled around,  
making Anastasia's breakfast and then preparing her lunch.

 

"Arigato, okaa-san." She smiled, as Katrina handed her her breakfast, which she scarfed down in a matter of minutes and also handed her her lunch.  
"Anastasia, I think you'd better take it easy on your breakfast, sweetheart. Don't want you to choke on your food now." Her father, Kenji Tanaka said with a chuckle.

 

"Daddy, I'm not going to choke on my breakfast. You should know how I am by now. I'm extremely careful when it comes to breakfast and lunch."  
She said, as she wore a black strapless shirt, jeans and chucks, quickly brushed her teeth, applied female deodorant and hurried out the door.

 

Trunks and Goten would have been with her had they not been in school, the same school Gohan was currently teaching at and would soon be on his thirty minute lunch break  
with Videl Satan. She sighed and pulled her backpack over her bare shoulders and walked to school, hoping that she wouldn't be seen.  
It didn't take her that long to get from her house in East City to the high school in Satan City.

 

**((TRUNKS P.O.V))**

 

I looked at my friend Goten, as we made our way down the streets towards school. We decided to go for a walk on our way today, rather than drive or fly like we usually do.  
It was a good day for a walk, though it was all his idea and insistence that we walk. I don't get what was up with him on that, but I went along with it to make him happy.  
He was very depressed lately.

 

Goten took a bite out of his chocolate bar. I had lost count of how many he had eaten in just this walk alone. _If he keeps this up, he'll be fat as fuck.  
_ I shook my head a little with a slight frown on my face. _A fat, over-eating saiyan. Who would have thought? Of course, Goku's eating habits don't help._

 

Goten's head was hung in sorrow, short spiky black hair falling around his face to hide his saddened and grieving face from my view.  
His once proudly held up shoulders were slunk in his misery. He had completely lost all thoughts of his own pride in such a short period of time.  
Why can't he be as happy as his father always is? He just hadn't been the same since...

 

My attention then turned to the sound of a crash down the street. Goten, having heard it too, quickened his pace with me so that we were there within seconds.  
In the middle of the street was an eighteen-wheeler with its front bent inward and smoke billowing out of it. The driver was on the ground staring off into the gap in the crowd,  
still trying to collect his wits. A large crowd of people had gathered, some staring into the wreckage of the totaled truck, others were staring past the gap in the crowd.

 

**((GOTEN P.O.V))**

 

 _What could have caused this?_ I wondered. I looked towards the gap in the crowd where a girl with dark brown colored hair was making her way away.  
I couldn't see much past of a second's examination before the crowd solidified around the scene of the accident, blocking my view.  
Still, I continued to stare in hopes of an opening in the crowd so I could look at the brunette beauty once more.  
For some weird deranged reason, this made me forget about my troubles for just a briefest of moments.

 

"Goten. Goten!" said Trunks, drawing my attention. "Come on, these people are all fine. No one's hurt. Let's get to school before we're late."

 

"Oh, right." I reluctantly followed him into an empty alley away from citizen eyesight before we took off into the sky.   
Something told me I'd see that girl with dark colored hair again.

 

**((ANASTASIA P.O.V))**

 

As I followed my trail of the saiyan scent it began to grow stronger, sometimes branching off into different places, but I followed the stronger trail that led me to a huge building that reeked of the disgustingly distinguishable scent. It was a huge building full of intermingling scents of human, cigarettes, drug users, alcohol, sweat, rotten meat,  
and the dominating spicy stench of saiyan. Even though I was one, but half Saiyan and half human, I applied a decent amount of female deodorant so that I wouldn't reek.

 

A huge sign was out front. "Orange Star High School," I mumbled. "Well, looks like I'm getting an education."  
"Okay, Anastasia. You can do this. Be brave." I told myself as I entered the high school, taking deep breaths in and out slowly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've started on this six years ago on deviantart.com, but I've decided to put in a different intro this time.   
> Hope you guys like it and please comment and give me kudos when you get a chance. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
